


[3] [[판윙/단편/12금] 쿨쿨 - 어느 하루

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: (설명)잠과 밥이 부족한 연예계 생활. 밥과 잠이 많은 지훈은 어느 날, 쓰러지는데... 오늘도 조금 더 성숙해지는 지훈이의 성장일기. 너 맘 내 맘, 알 수 없어. 그릴 수 있을까, 너와 같이 하는 미래를.





	[3] [[판윙/단편/12금] 쿨쿨 - 어느 하루

***

 

매일, 매일 아침 눈을 뜰 때마다

신께 감사해,

너를 내 곁에 오게한 것.

지금까지의 나의 인생은

지금, 여기, 너의 곁에서

완성되는 거야.

 

 

***

 

사람은 잠을 안 재우면, 날카로워진다. 그 프로그램에서도 이리저리 굴려져서 왠만큼 익숙해졌다고 생각했는데, 왠걸.

데뷔하고 보니, (물론 너무너무 감사하지만) 이건 정말 인간이 돌 수 없는 스케줄이다. 선배님들, 관계종사자들에대한 리스펙트가 한껏 올라갔다. 이렇게 잠 못자고 잘 못 먹고 돌아다니면서, 웃고 사람들을 즐겁게 해줘야 한다니. 연예인으로서 배부른 소리인 건 알지만, 보이는 게 전부가 아니라는 말. 이제 진짜 무슨 뜻인지 약간, 알 것 같다.

그래서, 같이 데뷔한 형, 동생들. 지금은 옆에 없어서는 안 되는 동료들이 없었으면 어땠을까 생각해본다. 그리고 또 깨닫는다, 한 그룹 내에 한 명이라도 보기 싫은 사람이 있으면 정말, 지옥이겠구나. 왜 왕따 이야기가 나오는지 알겠다. 사람 여럿을 묶어놓고, 이곳저곳 돌리면서 잠 못 자고 잘 못 먹으면, 사이가 좋은 친구라도 의가 상할 것 같은데. 정말 자기하고 안 맞는 사람이 있으면, 그룹 분위기는 정말 싸하겠구나.

그래서 또 감사한다. 한 명이라도 없었다면 달라졌을 이 그룹, 운명일까 필연일까. 국민 한 명, 한 명의 투표로 결정되었던 워너원의 멤버, 마지막 결과는, 온갖 우연과 수작, 필연과 실수 등이 모두 다 들어간 뒤에, 신이 눈가리개를 하고 뽑은 그런 것 이었을까.

물론, 결과론이지만.

...

..

.

"혀엉, 뭐 생각해여?"

"어? 아니야, 별로 암 것도."

관린이는 무슨 생각을 할까, 도통 모르겠다.

항상 생각하지만, 관린이는 도통 알 수 없다.

다른 나라에서 와서 그럴까, 아니면 관린이여서 그런 걸까.

아니면, 나만 모르는 걸까. 종잡을 수 없는 네 맘을.

...

..

.

항상 그룹내의 친목은 일종의 기믹Gimmick으로, 실제는 모두 비즈니스관계가 기본이 되고, 그래야 한다. 친구 만들려고 일하는거 아니니까. 자신과 서로를 존중하고, 그 다음에야 자신과 맞는 사람이 있으면 친해질 수 있겠지만, 같은 그룹이라고 해서 다 죽고 못사는 건 아니다. 물론, 그런 그룹도 있지만. 모든 그룹에게 그걸 기대하기란, 회사 직장동료들이 다 현실친구인 건 아니지 않는가.

게다가, 사내연애는.

아.

이쪽으로 생각이 갔다, 또.

생각이 많아졌다. 뭘 좀 먹어야겠어.

어딨드라, 내 간식가방.

.

"어, 다녤형. 뭐에요, 지금 그거. 내꺼잖아요."

"아, 들켰네. 미안타, 지후나. 내 젤리가 떨어져서 쫌."

"쫌, 이라니. 자깃 거 자기가 먹으라고요. 왜 남걸 뒤져요, 내놔요."

"미안타, 미얀. 당 떨어져서, 내가."

"그럼 말을 하지요, 자 나눠 먹읍시다."

"고맙다, 고마."

항상 듬직한 다녤형. 형의 원동력은 젤리일까.

나만 간식가방이 큰 줄 알았더니, 형 젤리박스를 보고 좀 안심했다. 나만 그런 게 아니구나..

"형, 오늘 좀 힘든가봐요. 벌써 당 찾게."

"마, 그게. 참.."

응?

"왜요, 고민 있어요? 들어줄게요."

"치아라. 동생한테, 부끄럽게 뭐냐. ."

"아, 왜용. 과자도 주는데."

"..그건 그렇네. 와, 그게.."

역시 당이 들어가야 그룹 분위기가 좋아, 아침일찍 샵갔다가 첫 번째 스케줄을 가는 밴안의 분위기는 그야말로 한가닥 실의 위에서 바늘이 춤추는 느낌.

사이가 나쁜건 아닌데, 그렇지 않나. 아침매일, 새벽부터 직장동료하고 한 밴에 앉아서 처음 미팅을 간다고 상상해보면, 알 거다. 자신도 날카롭지만, 한 사람 한 사람 그득그득 붙어있으니.

물론 우리 워너원 멤버들은 끼와 깡이 있는 만큼, 착하고 예쁜애들, 형들이지만. 연예인은 기본적으로 에고Ego가 없으면 할 수 없는 직업, 사람에게 보여지고 평가받는 직업이다보니 스트레스, 중압감, 거기에다가 자신감이 약간 떨어지는 어느 날이라면. 자신이 예민한 걸, 다른 사람이 알아채는 것 만큼 자신을 움츠리게 하는 것도 없다.

그럴 때마다, 지성이형이 연극부선배를 한 연륜인듯, 미세한 얼굴표정도 알아차리고 먼저 다가와주는게. 처음에는 그저 오지랖넓은 사람이라고 생각했지만, 같은 그룹을 해보니 얼마나 큰 희생을 하는지 알겠다. 자기자신도 챙기기 힘든 이 바닥에서, 남까지 진심으로 신경써주다니.

그리고, 이미 연예계와 무대경험이 풍부한 성운이형, 민현이형. 분위기 메이커를 자처하는 성우형, 조용하게 카리스마있으면서도 평소에는 몽실몽실한 재환형. 가만히 있어도 그냥 듬직한 다녤형. 진짜 현실친구같은 우진이 (좋은 의미로, 그리고 나쁜 의미로), 귀엽고 순하디 순한 진영이와 대휘, 그리고...

그리고...

...아

모르겠어.

너는.

..

.

.

"...그래서 그렇다 아이가."

"...네?"

아, 또 생각이 많아졌어. 형한테 고민 얘기하라고 하고 이게 뭐람. 다행히 눈치 못챘는지, 계속 이야기한다.

"성우 가아는, 가끔 그 속을 잘 모르겠다, 그게."

아, 뭔지 알겠어.

"네, 그렇죠. 진짜, 항상 해실해실 웃고 다녀도."

"그렇지, 겉에서 보이는 것보다 속에."

"남에게 보이지 않는, 자기만의,"

"세계가 있는 거지, 뭐. 사람은 다 그렇나."

그런데, 왜

너만, 나를 이렇게 신경쓰이게 해.

너의 세계에, 내가 있는지.

알고 싶어.

"마, 어쨌든. 고맙다, 지후나. 잘 먹었다."

"뭘요, 암 것도 아닌데."

일어나서 기지개를 한 번 쭉 펴고, 털을 후다다닥 털고, 기분좋은 듯이 꼬리를 세우고 나가는 다녤 혀엉... 어.

내가 뭘 본 거지.

이상하다, 이거, 뭐야.

어?

?

.

..

...

..

.

 

***

다시 눈을 떴을 때는, 흰색 침대 위.

..아, 이 냄새는.

병원이다.

..싫어.

창피하지만, 주사를 못 맞는다.

그래서, 내가 왜...

팔에 링거가 꽂혀 있는 걸.

나, 쓰러졌었구나.

..

..뭐?

벌떡 일어나려다가, 몸이 물먹은 솜처럼 무거운 것이 다시 한 번 놀랐다.

"누워있어."

"어, 지성이형. 어, 저 왜.. 저."

"말 하지 말고, 숨 쉬어. 기잎히, 느리게. 그리고, 내쉬이고."

역시, 형은 믿음직해.

그런데, 나. 쓰러졌다니.

바보같아. 내가, 어떻게. 오늘 스케줄, 스케줄은.

"형, 오늘 스케.."

"너 없이도 소화 가능해. 박지훈."

갑자기, 쿵 하고 가슴이 떨어졌다.

지성형이 진지한 눈으로 지긋이 쳐다본다.

"지훈아, 연극을 하면서 가장 중요한게 뭔지 아니?"

이건 갑자기, 뭐지.

"아, 아뇨. 잘.."

"팀워크라고 대개 사람들이 생각하더라. 여러 사람이 같이 하는 일이니까, 남을 배려하지 않으면 못한다고."

그러겠지? 우리 그룹같이, 그걸 알아서 형이 우리를 잘 리드하는 거야.

"절대 아니야."

엥.

"연극무대에 서면, 모든 사람들은 남이야."

"네에? 그게 무슨,"

"무대에 서면, 아무에게도 의지 할 수 없어. 무대에 서면 혼자야."

...아.

"무대 아래 관객들, 무대 위의 배우들, 심지어 자기 자신도 믿을 수 없어. 대사를 몇 번이나 까먹은줄 아니, 내가."

침대에 누워서, 깊이 경청한다. 좋은 대학선배가 있다면 이런 느낌일까.

"홀로 서 있을 때, 몸이 마음을, 마음이 몸을 서로 이해하고 있지 못하면. 생각한 대사가 목에 나오지 않고, 대사를 했지만 전혀 엉뚱한 말을 하고."

그런가, 나 요즘. 피곤한 걸 느꼈던가. 잘 모르겠어.

"사람이 24시간 동안 긴장하고 있으면, 이틀삼일. 일주일은 버틸 수 있겠지 그 상태로, 그런데 그게 2주일을 넘어가기 시작하면. 몸하고 마음자체가 서로 분리가 되서, 무대도, 일상생활도 제대로 할 수가 없어. 다, 내가 겪어 본 일이라서 말해주는거야, 지훈아. 잘 들어."

"네."

긴장이 되서 몸을 바짝 세우고 형 말을 듣는다.

"미안하다, 내가."

엥?

"내가 미리 캐치를 했어야 하는데, 니가 그렇게 중압감을 느끼고 있다는 걸. 방송도, 무대도, 팬들도, 기자들도, 모두 너만 바라보고. 항상 언제나 누군가가 너를 보고 평가하고 있다고, 그렇게 느끼고 있을 텐데. 형들이 잘 못들어줘서, 미안하다."

"아니에요, 무슨 말씀이에요. 형. 제가 잘 못 했죠."

"으이구, 그래 그랬지. 링거 낀거 봐라, 으이구."

다시 실실 웃으면서, 나에게 장난스럽게 살짝 꿀밤.

"지훈아, 너 아직 스무살도 안 됐어. 그래 맞아, 사람들이 널 바라보고 있고 기대하는 건 맞는데. 무대와 카메라 앞에서와 일상생활은 따로 살지 않으면 안돼, 우리같이 보여지는 직업은. 그 두 개를 헷갈리고 섞기 시작하면, 둘 다 못 하는거야. 알겠지? 또 뭐가 안 좋다고 느끼면, 형들한테 말하고. 너보다 연예계 일찍 들어온건 아니지만 너보다 인생은 많이 살았어. 형들 이럴 때 안 쓰면, 언제 쓰니."

다시 한 번 깊이 고개를 끄덕인다.

나, 잘 하고 있다고 생각했는데. 아직 모르는게 많구나.

배울게 많아, 아..

갑자기 힘이 쭈욱 빠지는 기분이다.

..나.

정말

힘들었구나.

몸이 마음을 다시 따라잡은 듯, 피곤함이 몰려오기 시작한다.

"그러니까, 지금은 아무 것도 생각하지말고 쉬고. 다시 깨면, 그 때 얘기하자. 오케?"

"오케오케, 형. 고마워요."

"으이구, 이제는 웃을 여유도 있구먼. 자, 폰은 가지고 갈게."

"아.. 예."

"절대휴식이야, 오케?"

"오케.."

오케..

...

..

.

****

꿈을 꾸었다.

어느 곳에 있었던 것 같다.

과거 어린 시절, 언젠가. 엄마 품 속에서,

아무 걱정 없이 포근히 있었던 그런 느낌의 어느,

곳. 그런 곳에서 있었다.

아침 햇살이 창문으로 들어오고, 뽀송한 하얀 이불위에서 뒤척인다.

아아, 5분만 더.

..오늘은 쉬는 날이니까. 늦잠 자도 되겠지.

향긋한 풀내음이 살짝 열린 창가로 들어온다.

멀리서 들려오는 소 울음소리, 오늘은 맑음.

문이 사알짝 열리고, 뒷꿈치를 세우고 내가 자고 있는지 확인하러 들어온다.

뭐야, 장난치는 거야. 놀래켜줄까.

조심조심 다가와서 물그러미 자고 있는 날 바라본다.

..감상하고 있는거니, 장난꾸러기. 응큼하기는.

결정한듯, 가만히 다가와 내 어깨를 살살 두드린다.

"일어나요, 혀엉."

그래, 알겠어.

"일어나요, 지후니형."

응응, 그래야지.

"Wake up, wakie wakie."

응응, 오늘도 내일도.

나를 깨우러 와줘, 넌

나의...

...

..

.

***

.

깊은 꿈에서 깨는 것은 개운하지만, 딱딱한 현실로 다시 되돌아오는 기분은 엄숙하다.

아..

"일어났나."

아,

"다녤형?"

"니 무슨 과자 먹다 픽 쓰러져서, 내 심장 떨어지는 줄 알았다. 어, 아팠나."

"죄송해요, 형. 제가.."

"됐고. 아프면 말 하고, 형한테. 응?"

"..네."

꾸중들은 동생같아 나.. 서로에게 의지하는 게 이런 건가.

오랫동안 홀로 연예계에서 살아온 나로써는, 처음에 맘을 여는게 힘들었다.

두려웠다고 하는게 맞을거야, 상처받을 까봐.

얼굴에 분칠한 사람은 믿는 게 아니니까, 나도 그 중 한 명이고.

얼마나 말은 가볍고, 웃음은 싼가. 이 바닥.

그 프로그램에서 하나 건진게 있다면, 데뷔한 것 말고도 더욱.

속을 터 놓고 얘기할 수 있는 사람들이 생겼다는 것.

이건 워너원이 끝난 뒤에도, 내 인생에서 가장 값진 게 아닐까.

통장에 찍히지 않는 게 이런 걸까, 사람과 사람사이의 무언가.

"앞으론, 좀더 솔직해 질게요."

"진지한 얼굴로 잘도 얘기하네, 자. 물 가져 왔다. 들이키라."

"다른 형들은 어디있어요? 우진이, 대휘랑 진영이는.. 괜찮아요?"

"니만 빼고 다 괜찮다. 니 걱정만 하고 있는게 그렇지."

"걱정, 끼치고 있군요. 저."

"너는 항상 너가 챙기고, 힘든 거 있으면 서로 같이 하면 되고. 그러면 되지 않나. 뭘, 서로에게 힘들다고. 같이 살고 일하다 보면, 서로 폐도 끼치고 그러는 거지. 그런것도 못 받아주면, 같이 못하지."

"..네."

오늘도, 하나를 배운다.

"..그런데, 너 왜 한 명은 까고 말하는데. 싸웠나?"

"네? 무슨."

아, 그래.

네 생각을 하다가, 쓰러졌고.

또, 너 상상을 하다가, 꿈에서 깼어.

그럼에도, 내가 가장 모르는 건 내가 아니라.

너야.

"관린이요, 괜찮아요? 걱정 많이 해요?"

"뭐, 그걸 걱정이라고 해야되나. 인나서 빨리 숙소 가자, 의사선생님게 오케이 받아왔으니까. 빨리 안 가면, 병원에 한 명 더 오겠다."

"네?"

"관린이."

***

하루 안 왔을 뿐인데, 전혀 다른 세상 같다. 숙소.

내가 없는 하루에 멤버들은 서로서로에게 또 어떤 존재였을가.

나는, 그들에게. 그들은 나에게, 서로.

아이돌 그룹이라는 건, 정말.

뭘까.

그리고..

"혀엉! 혀엉! 괜찮아요? 지훈형, 괜찮아요?"

현관에서부터 풀어택으로 엉겨오는데도, 내가 아플까봐 팍 안지는 못하고 살짝살짝 그 긴 팔로 내 몸을 감싸안는다.

"어, 괜찮아. 그냥 한 번 다녀온거야, 검진도 받을 겸."

그냥 아무말대잔치, 씨알도 안 먹힐 얘기인걸 알면서도. 안심시켜줄려고 했더니.

완전 하나도 안 믿는다는 눈망울이 내 눈을 똑바로 본다.

아.

보이지 않는 심해의 꽃처럼, 맑고 넓은 대양의 눈동자 속의 깊은 감정이 내 마음 안으로 들어온다.

그래, 나.

사랑받고 있구나.

...

..

.

이렇게 단순한걸, 난

뭘 고민했던 거지.

가장 솔직해야 하는 사람은,

나 자신에게라는 걸.

아닐거라고, 모르는 일이라고 변명하는 것.

그게 더 겁쟁이 같은 행동이 아니었나.

몸과 마음이 다시 하나가 되는 걸, 느낀다.

쉴세없이 뛰어다녔던 생각요정들이 집을 찾아 들어가고,

맘 속에 남아있는 건, 그저 깊은 평안.

그래, 너는 나에게. 나는 너에게.

단순한 남도, 그룹멤버도 아닌.

친구보다는 멀고, 사랑보다는 가까운.

짧게 꾼 꿈의 기억이 다시, 머릿 속에 떠오른다.

그릴 수 있을까, 너와 함께 하는 나의 미래.

나와 같이 걷는 너의 미래. 나에게 허락하지 않았던 단어,

'우리'

어느 새 둘러앉아 내 건강을 챙기는 멤버들에게 하나하나 다 고마워해 하며, 오늘도 하루가 지난다.

내일은, 오늘보다 더. 현명하게 살아가야지. 또 하나를 배웠으니까.

그리고, 나에게 더 솔직하게. 보다 더 용기있게, 생각하고 행동해야지.

내가 그리는 미래를,

너와 함께 할 수 있도록.

 

***

 

매일, 매일 아침 눈을 뜰 때마다

신께 감사해,

너를 내 곁에 오게한 것.

나의 진실된 인생은

지금, 여기, 너의 곁에서부터

시작되는 거야.

 

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> 픽션입니다. 사실아니에요.  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> 안녕하세요, Jamie 입니다.
> 
> 모두 읽어주신 분들, 감사드립니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).
> 
> 읽으시고 느낀 점, 생각하신 점들. 댓글로 달아주세요~.
> 
> 다시 한 번, 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).


End file.
